A plug-and-socket connection is described in European Patent Application No. 214,830 A2. This plug-and-socket connector has a socket with a box-shaped socket housing, which is enclosed on all sides up to an inlet opening to an insertion area for a plug. The plug is formed from a plate-type support element for the conductive foil that is in close contact with the support element on the outside; the support element is bent in a wedge shape and can be elastically pressed together.
When the support element is pressed together, it can be inserted in the insertion area of the socket housing, in which case contact elements of the socket make electrical contact with strip-shaped terminals of the conductive foil.
Such an enclosed plug-and-socket connector secured on the support element and on the socket housing in its end position via locking elements has, however, gaps due to the tolerance between inlet opening and support element through which media such as moisture and dust can penetrate in the socket insertion area and there can corrode the terminal contact elements.
Such a plug-and-socket connector is subject to failure, especially under rough operating conditions and is not reliable in the long run.